


[索香]Sex Magic(索隆场合)

by Abner8059



Series: Sex Magic [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 杀手索隆出任务被出卖落入陷阱，被送到了山治作为调教员王牌的调教俱乐部。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sex Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588036
Kudos: 9





	[索香]Sex Magic(索隆场合)

**Author's Note:**

> 索香AU小破车短篇，分索隆场合和山治场合。涉及调教性关系，捆绑，道具等等。  
> 因为属于架空同人，角色不可避免OOC，介意的请不要再看下去

杀手索隆X调教俱乐王牌山治，微量调教情节。  
相信我这是个甜饼！索香不拆不逆！

男人清醒过来的时候，耳边有金属碰撞的清脆鸣响声和两个人絮絮叨叨的说话声，还有仿佛隔着一层屏障的沉闷躁动的电子乐曲。几种声音交织在一起传入耳中不是什么好的体验，太阳穴像在被一把铁锤反复敲打一样生生的胀痛起来，使他无法对所处环境产生更进一步的推测。  


索隆·罗罗诺亚无法看到也无法摸到任何东西。  
不是因为环境光线太差造成了视物困难，也不是因为他身体病弱四肢无力，而是此刻他的眼睛被人用布条紧紧蒙住，他的双手和脚踝也在绳子的捆绑下无法动弹，唯一感受到的是他大概正被绑在坐着的一把椅子上。  


这种情况持续了很久，大概两个小时，也可能是二十分钟。感官被剥夺之后，索隆就对时间的长短失去了认知，每一秒都仿佛被无限延长了。  


直到他感觉到有人靠近，移动了自己到另外一个更为安静的空间，然后又走远，好像有轻微的关门声。  
有另一个脚步声逐渐朝他接近。  


索隆有一瞬间紧张到浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。他自从进入这个新的空间直到脚步响起前一秒，都完全没有察觉到身边这个人的存在，这是很不正常的事。多年以来做任务躲避危险的经验让他拥有极其强大的洞察力和感知能力，就算被人出卖进了圈套，被打晕，被迫失去视力并被头痛折磨，也不应该迟钝到毫无察觉的地步。  


换句话说，身边这个人，至少拥有和常态下的自己差不离的隐藏能力。  


想到这里，索隆没有害怕，甚至感觉自己的灵魂正在逐渐兴奋起来，浑身的血液开始沸腾翻滚，他舔了舔唇，勾起嘴角笑了一下。  


下一秒他听到了那个人的声音："好奇怪，你居然还笑得出来？"  


一个磁性而又温和的，好听的男性嗓音，就像自己的爱刀们出鞘后相互击打的那种明亮又悠长的音色。  
"很奇怪吗。"索隆反问。  


那人笑了，"虽然现在我感觉也没有那么奇怪了，不过在我这里，你可是第一个能笑得出来的人呢。"  


"为什么？你杀人不眨眼吗？"  


"不，我没杀过人哦。"  


索隆又问，"哦？难道你喜欢用酷刑折磨别人？"  
这次，好听的男声没有立刻回答。索隆心里的答案更确定了几分。果不其然不一会儿，好听的男声又一次响起来，给予了肯定——"这样说，其实也没错。我的确是喜欢用酷刑折磨别人呢～"  


慵懒的语调说着令人不寒而栗的话，那人突然向索隆靠近，用和声音截然相反的粗暴动作一手抓住了索隆的下颚向上抬起，一手却温柔地轻抚过他左耳的三只耳坠，湿热的呼息喷在他脸上。  


"那么，就让你也享受一下酷刑的滋味吧。"  
...... ......  


索隆·罗罗诺亚发誓，现在的情况和他预想中完全不一样。  


当那人说了要对他酷刑以后，他就做好了抵抗一切疼痛的准备。鞭子抽打也好，匕首割肉也罢，哪怕是用烧红的烙铁往他脊背上烫，他也绝对不会表现出一丝一毫畏惧。  


然而，那人先用胶布粘上了自己的嘴，然后掏出一剂不知名的针剂给他注射进血液里，最后脱下了杀手的裤子。  


索隆感觉到自己的力气在慢慢丧失。紧接着一阵诡异的嗡嗡声响了起来。自己的大腿被朝两边掰开，腿根碰上一个冰凉的震动的物体。陌生的酥麻感开始令索隆不安起来。  


他无意识地挣扎了一下。这被那个男人发觉了，他发出一声轻笑道："嘛，绿藻头君，别着急呀，再忍耐一下，会让你舒服的。"  


这完全没有安慰到索隆，事实上，他越发觉得不安了。  


时间过得很慢，索隆甚至觉得比之前毫无感知的情况还更加煎熬。当第一下电击般的快感从腰部蹿上头顶的时候，索隆便无法再维持无谓的笑容了。  


他开始大口的喘气，握紧双拳企图抵抗汹涌而来的快感。  


他低估了敌人的手段。  


作为一个凶名远扬的杀手，他出生入死拼搏到今日，从来没因为敌人什么手段而屈服过，但是他却未曾见过有人使用这种手段实施"酷刑"。令他不安的不是因为他过于纯情而不曾接触过这方面的事情(今日以前的他有足够的本钱花天酒地，身边也不乏有女人络绎不绝地扑上来，虽然作为杀手需要冷情冷性不多有牵扯，但是也看遍了各种场面，故而对xing一事也不算太陌生了)，而是他越来越无法掌控自己身体的事实。  


在他看不到的地方，他的性器充血胀大模样狰狞，被一双修长骨感的手握在其中上下搓动着。手的主人跪坐在地，却一副若无其事的样子，仿佛手里握着的只是什么普普通通的物品，例如什么杯碗或者衣物什么的，无法引起他一丝情绪的起伏。  


"不错嘛，很少有人坚持了这么久。我开始对你有一点刮目相看了。"那人调笑道。  


回答他的只有索隆急促的喘息声。  


索隆在尽力去过滤入耳的男人的话语，但每一个词都重重砸进双耳无法忽略。然而索隆用尽全部精神去试图夺回身体的控制权，异于常人的强大的意志力竟开始起了作用，他反而逐渐平缓了呼息。  


也许是发觉到这个情况，也或许是在拉锯过程中感觉有些无趣，男人突然放开了对索隆的禁锢，站起身撕去了杀手嘴上的胶布和遮眼的布条，还把他被反绑住的手从椅背松开，又绑在身前。蒙住许久的眼睛被室内明亮的光线刺激到，自动分泌出一点泪液，这让索隆即使用充满杀气的眼神瞪视对方，也因为微红的眼眶和充血的眼白而显得没那么可怕了。  


当蒙眼布摘下的第一刻涌入眼帘的强光散去，适应了光线的索隆终于看到敌人的样子。  


尽管不合时宜，他还是不得不默默感叹，对方的长相太具有欺骗性。柔软的金发配着浅蓝的眼珠，鼻子挺拔皮肤细腻，宽肩窄腰，两条修长有力的腿。但这些并不会让人混淆他的性别。如果不是在如今糟糕的处境下，索隆会承认这是一个很有魅力的男性。  


这时金发男子朝他挑衅一笑，从房间角落那堆不透明的箱子里摸出一个物体，绿发杀手定睛一看，几乎要恨得咬碎满口牙！那是一个项圈！  


被迫戴上项圈还不是结束，接着索隆就被连着椅子一块推倒在地，呈现出一种匍匐在地的姿势。杀手从未受到过这样的凌辱，一时震惊到失语，然后极端的愤怒接踵而至。  


".......混蛋？！！！！"  


如果不是如今这样被这个人玩弄于鼓掌之间，索隆定会——定会拿刀把这人砍成七八段！！......不，砍成烂泥也无法解他心头之恨！  


对于这人施与他的羞辱，索隆恶狠狠咬牙发誓，如若他不死，定要千倍万倍奉还！  


——————————  
TBC 索隆场合完


End file.
